Good Morning My love
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: A series of one shots strung together to show Camille and Therese's growing love for one another after Camille's near downing incident. After Therese saves him from Laurent's brutal attempt on his life they grow closer and life takes them in new directions. Somewhat of an A/U


A/N: This is my first fic outside the HP fandom so please be patient with me. This will hopefully be a collection of smutty and fluffy one shots between Camille (Cam-ee) and Therese (Ter-ez). I've eliminated Laurent because I **hated** his character. So it's a bit of an A/U where Therese actually falls in love over time with Camille. Beware the smut and enjoy!

Camille sat bolt upright in his bed returning from a nightmare he had just had. Therese was staring out the window again.

"Therese please get back in bed. You know I sleep sounder with you in my arms." He smiled sweetly at her and she crawled into their small bed and snuggled into his chest. He sighed contentedly.

Soon the sound of their even breaths could be heard in harmony…

Ever since his near drowning accident several months ago Camille didn't seem to be able to sleep without his wife close by. He cherished her and his near death experience made him realize he loved her all the more from saving him from his murderous friend. He had no idea of the affair Therese had carried on with Laurent; he suspected his wife was keeping secrets from him but nothing of that nature.

It was true; Therese had backed out on Laurent's plan and had dashed into the water to save Camille at the last minute. Laurent wouldn't batter her with the oar like he had so mercilessly done to Camille. He took one look at Therese's body hovering protectively over Camille's keeping him above water and knew their arrangement was over. Camille was still healing the nasty bruises Laurent had left on his face and body thanks to Therese, she applied a salve to them three times a day and gradually he was healing.

Things were starting to look up for the young couple. They'd been married nearly a year now and they were going to move back to the countryside for the sake of Camille's health.

-X-

The next morning Camille woke up with his arms wrapped around his wife, Therese was still sleeping, he sighed contentedly and smelled her hair and pulled her closer. She smelled of jasmine and vanilla. When he thought about their arranged marriage he knew Therese had not been happy in the beginning but she had grown to love him in her own way.

Therese began to stir and Camille gave her a kiss on the head and said "Good morning my love." She responded by burying her face into his chest a bit deeper and groaning.

"What time is it dear?" She said with her head still under the covers snuggled close to Camille's warm body.

"Half past six. You could sleep a bit more." She sighed, Therese didn't have to be up till half past seven to get ready for the day and prepare the shop for opening for another hour. She wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Mmm… what was that for?" Camille said peering down at Therese. She didn't answer his question with words but with another kiss, this time more passionate. Camille moaned softly into Therese's lips. He quickly got on top of her and snaked his hands down her nightgown caressing her breasts, bringing the peaks to full attention. Therese let out a low whimper at her husband's affections.

Camille was a gentle lover he took his time with her, Therese almost wished he was bit rougher with her. But she knew that with his condition he had to take it easy.

He pulled up at her nightgown urging her to take it off so he could look upon her petite figure. She obliged and discarded her nightgown on the floor beside their marital bed. He was always in awe of his wife's body, she had generous hips and a slender waist with perfect breasts to top the package off. Camille took his own night clothes off and began to rub her nub in slow, tantalizing circles. A sharp moan escaped Therese's lips, she loved the tender care Camille took in preparing her for sex.

"Please love, now, I want you now." Therese murmured and she ground her hips upward to meet Camille's growing erection. He pumped his shaft in his hand once, twice, three times and he was ready to enter her. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid in torturously slow. He let out a feral moan as Therese moaned his name. He thrust in and out of her at a regular rhythm and soon he was nearing climax he could tell Therese wasn't quite there so he stroked her sensitive numb applying a bit more pressure in hopes he could finally get her to come with him. He felt her walls clench down around him and it completely undid him.

In his post-coital bliss he wheezed a bit but Therese being his guardian angel fed him a spoonful of his cough syrup and the wheezing eased moments later. She proceeded to get back in bed with him and kiss his forehead.

"You know I'll always be there to look after you as long as you do the same for me?" Therese said with a bit of trepidation, while their marriage had been arranged love had grown from it. She was pleased to be leaving Paris, a city that had caused her so much heartbreak and returning home to the countryside.

He smiled down at her "Of course my love. I owe you my life and of course my love."


End file.
